


Dreaming of You

by kotokei



Series: K Rarepair Week 2017 Fics [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff, that is all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokei/pseuds/kotokei
Summary: I'm sorry I'm apparently only capable of writing short floof-infested fics for Akaban but oh God I've got no time.(For those curious, I'm trying to juggle 4 AUs and 1 angst fic by the end of this rarepair week plz send halp.)There's not much to say about this one - Bandou (and perhaps to some extent, Akagi) seems like he might get some pre-wedding jitters about if he's good enough for his partner, so....Onto the next! ; w ;(By the way, I've read the comments on the previous two fics, and I'll reply properly once the week is over and I'm coherent enough to do so, but please take a preliminary thank you!)





	

  
Shouhei and Bandou marry each other on a beautiful, calm Sunday.

The Friday _before_ their wedding, Bandou is a bit of a nervous wreck at HOMRA, Akagi's presence both reassuring and unnerving at the exact same time. Kusanagi observes them for a little while before he hands over a small box, explaining that the tape inside, simply labelled "dream", belongs to them more than it belongs to being stored in a box upstairs. 

Both Shouhei and Bandou sober immediately at the reminder of the two who won't be at the event, but Kusanagi only gently directs them upstairs to where the video player is still kept in good condition (indeed, better condition than most things that are used by the entire group).

The recording starts up, and Shouhei smiles at the familiar sight of the four of them (himself, Bandou, Chitose, and Dewa) at the bar, Bandou and Chitose already rather drunk while both he and Dewa had elected to drink at a slower pace.

There's some idle chatter and banter, but eventually Bandou manages to get onto the topic that he tends to engage in when he's drunk: his lack of a girlfriend. 

This time, however, Chitose asks, voice slurred and body slumped over the counter lazily, 

"So...what would...your ~dream~ partner be like? You too, Shouhei, let's all take a turn."

Bandou tries to answer, but the alcohol has clearly taken its toll and he bats at Akagi's shoulder instead, missing and almost slapping his cheek. Shouhei smiles at him, indulgent and amused, and takes it as a cue to go first.

He takes a moment to think about it (a moment that's filled with Bandou whining at him to hurry up, while Chitose tries to get another drink from the bottle Dewa has begun keeping away from him, only partially at Kusanagi's behest).

_The Bandou watching gets both nervous and anticipatory. He doesn't remember this at all, and it seems like something that would be important. What_ does _...or what_ did _Shouhei want in a partner?  Did he resemble that person at all? Maybe Shouhei will finally realize that he can be engaged to someone better...Perhaps Akagi reads him (almost certainly, in fact), because the younger man laces their fingers together easily, knocking shoulders with him reassuringly._

Akagi's dream partner list (from almost five years ago, now):  
*someone who's nice and kind, genuine    
*someone who'll make him laugh   
*someone who likes sports and other stuff that he does  
*someone who's good with kids   
*someone who he'll have fun with   
*someone who'll be there for him, who won't let him take things on alone  
*someone who's willing to be affectionate and romantic (and vice versa: someone who likes it when he's affectionate and romantic)

The current Saburouta finds himself sinking lower and lower in his chair as the list goes on. There are _some_  qualities he has in common with this perfect theoretical entity, but there are so many things he lacks...Akagi pauses the tape at the look on his partner's face, along with Bandou's posture, which has gone all hunched like he tends to when he's insecure about something he cares about deeply.

"You know...you do make me laugh, even if sometimes you don't mean to and it's kinda funny things happening _to_  you. And you're nice to me in your own way, and it's really the way I like best," Shouhei starts, still holding hands with his fiance, who continues sulking, but at least seems to be listening, which is all he needs right now.

"We like a lot of similar things. You're good with Anna, and it's not like we have to have kids any time soon," Akagi ignores the choking noise that comes from that statement with habitual ease, smoothly rolling on with "I have a lot of fun when I'm around you, you know you make me happy. And we both know that you've never let me go through something bad alone."

His words seem to help, Bandou straightening more in his own seat and squeezing his hand back rather than leaving it limp in his grasp. The black-haired man seems to suddenly remember something though, leaning forward in his hurried question of,

"What about the affectionate and um. R-romantic thing, though?"

Shouhei looks thoughtful.

"I wouldn't complain if you did that kind of thing more, but it's okay, San-chan. I would've said so if it wasn't." Bandou deflates a little, but he nods, determined to do better on this front anyways, if partially in the spirit of fierce competition against a nonexistent rival. A little more on the bigger gestures he can do (they end up hilariously not-according-to-plan when he tries them a few weeks later, but Shouhei laughs and appreciates them all the same).

"Are you okay to keep watching?" Shouhei asks, finger hovering over the play button. Saburouta, who had all but forgotten that there was more to the tape, blinks in surprise but nods.

When the recording starts up again, the Bandou in the video looks slightly more coherent and he proves it by vigorously and enthusiastically, if drunkenly slurring at times, listing what he would like in a girlfriend, the kind of lover he laments that his luck will never be enough to help him find. 

_A promising start, Shouhei thinks with a half-smile, though it gets slightly forced, the young man unconsciously guarding himself from his partner's former hopes and dreams, from what he thinks Bandou might even now want instead. It helps, however, that it's his hand that San-chan is holding, not anyone else's, no matter what he may have looked for in the past._

The Bandou of the past carries on with: 

*someone who's genuinely kind and cute, hopefully pretty  
*someone who'll be super into him   
*someone who'll think highly of him (had the list been written down, this one would've been perhaps underlined a few times)   
*someone who can cook or be okay with takeout/eating out   
*someone who won't get too angry or disappointed at him, even when he's being an idiot or can't do something  
*someone who understands what HOMRA is to him, who'll be understanding in general  
*someone who shares his interests, or can at least appreciate them

Akagi pauses the recording right after the Bandou in the tape, going from enthusiastic and loud to teary, desperate, and still loud, finishes the last point before dozing off fitfully, guessing that this is what Kusanagi had wanted them to see. Meanwhile, the Bandou next to him has gone bright red, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, which makes Shouhei grin, halfway tempted to coo teasingly at the other.

He _is_ marrying the guy, though, so he settles for simply going, "so...besides the girl thing, is my cooking good enough or should we be getting delivery more?" and mostly dodging the whap to the arm Saburouta deals him in retaliation out of pure muscle memory.

It's probably a sign of how far they've come, however, that the next thing Bandou says instead of pursuing the banter, is something he deliberates over for a little bit (Shouhei patiently waiting, used to letting his lover work at his own pace) before spitting it out, only going redder,

"I guess I'm actually the luckiest guy around, huh."

Akagi stills at that, eyes wide and jaw dropping slightly in something like elated surprise before his smile comes back full-force and he ducks into Bandou's space to kiss him thoroughly in thanks and in love. Saburouta, somehow still able to be surprised by this even after all these years, makes a small noise of shock before reciprocating, lips almost reluctantly turning upwards at the affection.

They don't notice Kusanagi, who had come upstairs to check, close the door quietly, smiling a little to himself.

Yeah. They'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm apparently only capable of writing short floof-infested fics for Akaban but oh God I've got no time. 
> 
> (For those curious, I'm trying to juggle 4 AUs and 1 angst fic by the end of this rarepair week plz send halp.) 
> 
> There's not much to say about this one - Bandou (and perhaps to some extent, Akagi) seems like he might get some pre-wedding jitters about if he's good enough for his partner, so....
> 
> Onto the next! ; w ; 
> 
> (By the way, I've read the comments on the previous two fics, and I'll reply properly once the week is over and I'm coherent enough to do so, but please take a preliminary thank you!)


End file.
